LEGO Universe
The LEGO Universe is a infinite space of matter in the known exisistance. It includes zillions of groups of stars, called galaxies. These galaxies include planets where some intelligent living matter live. The LEGO Universe is where almost everything occurs. There are several galaxies that include large populations of minifigs. The title of "capital" of universe is commonly given to Earth, the birthplace of the minifig race. History The LEGO Universe is theoried to have begun at least 500 bazillion years ago. Some scientist believe that a giant explosion from a extremely hot or dense state expanded the universe and continues to expand it to this day. Others believe that a greater force built the universe from bazillions of LEGO pieces. One known greater force is a "Creator", who is said to have built minifigs to populate the universe and plastic for them to use as building materials. Many also believe there is a even greater force above Creators, one who controls every universe and dimension in known exsistance. Earth is believed to be the first test subject of life. They built several large, reptillian creatures today known as dinosaurs that roamed a giant landmass. They lived for zillions of years on the planet until what scientist believe approximatly 75 zillion years B.C., when a natural cataclysm of unknown sorts wiped out almost every dino. Only a few survived on what is known today as Dino Island and Adventurers' Island. Some dinos were incased inside the Killinmalego Mountains on LEGO Island. After the cataclysm, the Universe is believed to have gone on with out life of any kind for 25 zillion years until 50.2 zillion years B.C. At that time, the landmass had split to some degree. On a small island with giant mountains, a Creator constructed the first minifig ever, he gave him personality and the knowledge of everything. This minifig, known as the Infomaniac, is believed to know what the LEGO Universe was like before him, but he refuses to reveal anything. The Infomaniac himself created more minifigs and populated a settlement on the island called LEGO Island. One of these LEGO Islanders built a spaceship and made himself the first Earthling in Space The Creators were supposedly impressed with their minifig, so they created more across Pangaea. Then they spreaded out and created more minifigs in different galaxies far away from Earth. After nearly 40 zillion years, the Creators are then believed to have added to the minifig population. They created more intelligent life on different planets, though none of them were minifigs. Rather, they built LEGO intelligent life in a different image. Some have a similar shape to minifigs, called near-minifig. Others are have only little resemblance to minifigs. Only Earth did not recieve any non-minifigs For the next zillion years, minifigs all across the universe started adapting to their enviroment and created civilizations. However, wars broke out every where in the Universe that destroyed several civilizations. Planets were conquered and trillions of minifigs were killed. Only Earthlings, who didn't leave their planet properly until the 1960s, only fought on one planet. Some believe that seperate powers on Earth, unlike united powers on other planets, caused Earth to advance quickly in scientist in competition to be the superior power. Finally, in 1975, a probe landed on Earth from another galaxy, revealing proof of intelligent life elsewhere in the Universe. In fact, a famous movie director made 6 movies about the data the probe contained. Then in 1978, Unidentified spacemen reached an unknown planet in the Leg-Godt Galaxy, and the quest for visting the rest of the Universe began. For the next 30 years, minifigs from all species and other planets would come into contact and Earth stretched itself farther into the Universe. Earthlings have left their planet to inhabit nearby systems, such as the Moon and the Asteroid Belt, while others blasted far into space, such as Planet Crux and Planet U. In the early 1900s, four explorers from Earth blasted into space and went to Nimbus Galaxy, a large spiral galaxy in open space billions of lightyear away from Earth. The visited the Planet Crux to find the Imagination Nexus, which they succeeded in. One of the explorers, Baron Typhonus, was absorbed into the power and formed a Maelstrom of dark energy and chaos. The Maelstrom then blew up Planet Crux and the planetary chunks spread out over a massive blackhole that contained the Maelstrom. The three remaining explorers found a new partner and formed the Nexus Force on one of the worlds to combat the Maelstrom and their army of evil, the Stromlings. The Maelstrom had threatened the entire Universe. Every LEGO galaxy in preparing themselves for an epic war with the Maelstrom. The Maelstrom energy had proven its capibilities, for Dr. Rex, an Earthling scientist who had once been apart of the Nexus faction Paradox, used his knowledge and the power of the Maelstrom to mutant dinosaurs from Adventurers' Island and Dino Island to destroy the minifigrace on Earth and set them out on the planet. With Earth in a post-apolcalyptic state, a team of minifigs, the Dino Attack Team, have united to save the LEGO Planet from Dr. Rex and his dinos. Meanwhile, the Maelstrom has grown mighty in the Nimbus Galaxy, corrupting thousands of minifigs and creations and turning them into Stromlings, the foot soldiers of the Maelstrom. On a brighter side, the Nexus Force discovered the power to harness imagination to combat the Maelstrom and began accepting applications to join the Nexus Force on Nimbus Station. Galaxies These are lists of key galaxies in the Universe Milky Way Galaxy The Milky Way is often known as the center of the Universe. The "capitol" solar system in the galaxy is the LEGO Solar System. In this system is Earth, one of the most well-known planets ever. Also in the galaxy is Mars, where Martian species and human allies fight invading aliens who are trying to rebuild their empire and take over the Galaxy. Also in the system is a large Asteroid Belt that includes several colonies that minifigs of all species have colonized. Also inside the belt is OGEL I.S.L.E., an island-shaped asteroid that is the Brickster's base of operations in the galaxy. All of this revolves around one sun, simply known as the Sun. As of early 2010, Mutant Dinos created out of Maelstrom energy have been let loose on the LEGO Planet, destroying most of the locations on Earth. A team of minifigs, the Dino Attack Team, have begun fighting back the menace while the governments of the world have evacuate the population of planet to the Alpha Team's refuge facilities in Antarctic, for the Mutant Dinos cannot survive in the extreme cold. They were eventually defeated within the year. Other solar systems consists of almost Earth-like copies, but are instead inhabited by more evolved minifigs and animals, such as Fourplusia and Fabuland. Nimbus Galaxy Space pirate Hael Storm, adventurer Duke Exeter, building extraordinare Doc Overbuild, and tycoon Baron Typhonus went on a quest to find the legenday Imagination Nexus. They looked all over the universe and clues had led up to Crux, a cube shaped planet in the Nimbus Galaxy. They found the Imagination Nexus on Crux and began imaging up anything possible. However, the Baron became greedy and insane, wanting the break the code of the First Builders of the Universe and imagined a Stromling Spider. The spider pulled the Baron himself into the Imagination Nexus. With the Baron absorbed into the Nexus, it was corrupted and caused Crux to explode into several massive chunks. In the place of Crux was a swirling Maelstrom of darkness and destruction. In order to combat it, Storm, Exeter, and Overbuild formed the Nexus Force. They later added ninja Vanda Darkflame, the Baron's former assistant, to their group. They group formed four seperate factions. Hael Storm led the Venture League, Duke Exeter commanded the Sentinels, Doc Overbuild controlled the Assembly, and Vander Darkflame took control of the Paradox. The Nexus Force began accepting thousands of applications of minifigs to come to the Nimbus Galaxy to elimintate the Maelstrom before it could reach other galaxies. However, they failed as one of their own defected members, Dr. Rex, managed to channel the Maelstrom through a temple on Adventurers' Island on Earth, allowing the Maelstrom to begin a purge of planet Earth. Leg-Godt Galaxy This is one of the most commonly known galaxies to minifigs of the Milky Way, it being so close to home. The Leg-Godt Galaxy contains hundreds of planets controlled by numerous factions, some native, such as the Exploriens and the Insectoids; while others are from the Milky Way, such as the Ice Planet 2002 team that are working in Krystos or the Rock Raiders mining on Planet U. The galaxy is at never-ending war between the two most powerful factions, the Futuron and the Blacktron, with the Space Police protecting the Futuron. New planets are constantly being built and discovered by the minifigs who reside there, with the help of the LEGO Company on Earth. A Galaxy, Far, Far Away... It may have a strange name, but even the natives don't have a real name for their home. This galaxy is the largest recorded galaxy with life and has most vast amount of species. This galaxy is constantly in jeopardy from tyrants and empires of evil. This galaxy's center is a large planet called Coruscant, where both the Republic and Galactic Empire have ruled the galaxy. Rumor is also that a mystical energy called the Force keeps the galaxy in balanced. In 1977, a director on Earth began filming movies based on the events from this galaxy depicted on pods sent from Coruscant. In 1999, the LEGO Company began building starships and vehicles for the galaxy and the residents of Earth. Also since 1999, natives have been arriving on the LEGO Planet to live there. Past versions of famous natives have also come back to life on the LEGO Planet due to the temporal time loop that surrounds the GFFA. Mata Nui Galaxy This is one of a few galaxies where minifigs do not live. The planet's atmosphere in the Mata Nui Galaxy is dangerous to all minifgs of any many planets and you're seldom to see a minifig there. This galaxy is ruled by giant mechanical beings codenamed BIONICLE that are often trying to destory or save their repective planets. There are two ancient beings that each have their own followers. Makuta, an evil spirit, wanted to take over the galaxy while Mata Nui is trying to save it. Copy Clone Galaxy Not only does this galaxy lack minifigs, but it lacks any LEGO elements whatsoever. The occupants of this galaxy are clones of the LEGO civilization by jealous Creators. Several planets are known in this galaxy, such as the Mega Planet, home to the Mega Bloks; Best Lock Planet, home of the Best Lock, and Bootleg Prime, home to several smaller clones whose very essence is a danger to every living creature in the Universe, including other Clones. They are made out of the lowest quality of plastic, their skin and clothing are induced with lead, and often are of such poor quality they cannot stay put together. Many of these civilizations were formed in 1967, when the LEGO Allied Nations agreed to force a majority LEGO copies and bootlegs off of the LEGO Planet and into an empty galaxy. These copies have populated their own planets to their corresponding type and one day plan to invade the rest of the universe and make themselves the dominate buildings brick. Eagle Nebula A cluster of stars 340 million light-years away from the Milky Way, the Eagle Nebula is famous for its giant gas Pillars of Creation. The Eagle Nebula only hosts one planet, OGEL Prime, home of the Brickster and his armies. The planet has poor oxygen levels except for the North Pole, where OGEL Island, the capital, rests. OGEL Prime takes much after Earth's design except its oceans are of lava and the planet is incomplete: 1/4 of the planet has no outer crust and the core is exposed. The core is constantly guarded by the OGEL Prime Core Control. OGEL Prime is located between two Pillars of Creation. In early August, however, the Brickster deconstructed OGEL Prime and instead rebuilt it in a different galaxy to throw off the authorities from catching him. OGEL Empire Galaxy Once an unknown galaxy to the minifig population, the Brickster deemed it acceptable for the new home of OGEL Prime to throw off the authorites trying to find him and his empire. Together with the LEGO Villians of Alliance, the Brickster deconstructed OGEL Prime and rebuilted in the empty galaxy, now renamed the OGEL Empire Galaxy, with the power of Bill Ding's stolen Magic Wrench. This galaxy didn't remain hidden for long, as a Space Police squad in search of Mama and Papa Brickolini discovered OGEL Prime in the galaxy and several construction space stations building planets in the name of Evil Ogel, Sam Sinister, and Lord Vladek. This galaxy is awaiting further investigation from the Space Police.